


Messy

by thicctor-nikiforov (trashbambi)



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing Kink, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, bottom viktor, messy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbambi/pseuds/thicctor-nikiforov
Summary: Viktor lay beneath Yuuri on their bed, arms wrapped around the younger man, hands stroking down his strong, warm back. His fingers traced every dip and rise of muscle, traced the bumps of the other’s spine, nails scraping over the skin lightly. The wet sound of messy kissing filling the room.





	

Viktor lay beneath Yuuri on their bed, arms wrapped around the younger man, hands stroking down his strong, warm back. His fingers traced every dip and rise of muscle, traced the bumps of the other’s spine, nails scraping over the skin lightly. The wet sound of messy kissing filling the room.

Yuuri’s tongue was in his mouth, slick, hot, rubbing firmly along his own, stroking over his teeth. Yuuri would pull back every now and then, just enough to lick, nip and suck at Viktor’s lips, the flesh flushed more pink than usual at the abuse. Yuuri cupped his face with two strong hands, thumbs stroking his cheeks.

Viktor was breathless, whining softly as the other fucked his mouth with his tongue. Yuuri wasn’t moving against him, despite them both being naked, and it was driving Viktor mad, his cock leaking, smearing precum over their bellies as it was trapped between them. Yuuri’s own was pressed against his hip, equally hard, twitching against him. His lips, cheeks and chin were equally slick with saliva, the messiness only serving to fan the flames of Viktor’s arousal.

Viktor had always been weak for kissing, especially messy kissing, but ever since he and Yuuri had gotten together that weakness had increased tenfold. While he wasn’t all that experienced, Yuuri was a quick learner and eager student, and it took only a few days for him to learn all of Viktor’s favourite tricks.

Viktor was sure that Yuuri would be able to make him cum just from kissing him. Hell, he was getting close now, breathing heavily, face flushed and brain practically reduced to mush. He couldn’t take much more, a shudder of delight wracking his body as Yuuri flicked his tongue against his own.

His eyes rolled back as Viktor arched against Yuuri, his voice reaching a new pitch as he moaned feverishly. Yuuri’s mouth slid down, kissing at Viktor’s neck. The kissing turned to biting and sucking, bruises blossoming on the skin beneath his lips, paying particular attention to Viktor’s pulse point.

Then Yuuri’s talented tongue was licking its way back up the column of Viktor’s neck, along his jawline, across his jaw and back to his lips. Yuuri kissed at each corner, before tugging at the lower lip with his teeth, Viktor whimpering at the feeling.

Viktor’s hands slid down, gripping Yuuri’s full ass and pressing down as his hips ground upward, finally giving in to the need for friction. Yuuri moaned into his mouth, hips giving a soft jerk in response. As they ground against each other and Yuuri assaulted Viktor’s mouth as though he were a dying man trying to steal his breath, Viktor quickly unravelled.

His body tensed, Viktor gasping needily into Yuuri’s mouth as he came, fingers clenching around handfuls of the other’s ass. Yuuri chuckled against his lips, stroking Viktor’s cheeks affectionately.

“Already? I’m barely even halfway there.” Yuuri teased, amusement clear in his voice alongside the arousal. Viktor blushed, giving a light smack to Yuuri’s ass.  
“Sh-shut up… give me… a moment and I’ll be ready to go again. You know what your mouth does to me.” Viktor huffed, breathing still laboured. Yuuri just smiled and began to kiss and nip at Viktor’s neck, hands sliding up to stroke through his hair as he waited for the other to recharge so they could continue.

**Author's Note:**

> love me some messy/sloppy kissing aaaaa. poor viktor, so sensitive ;w;
> 
> I'm still taking Viktuuri art requests on tumblr until Jan 1st! You can ask for as many things as you like!  
> [You can read the requesting info here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/post/154099892015)  
> [and you can see whats already been asked for here](http://trashbambi.tumblr.com/tagged/viktuuri-request)
> 
> YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME


End file.
